


Flucht und Frieden

by Naria_Prime



Series: Random little poems [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Political, dialectic, from school (german lesson), refugee crisis in Europe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naria_Prime/pseuds/Naria_Prime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein kleines dialektisches Gedicht aus der Schule zum Thema Flüchtlingsdrama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flucht und Frieden

**Author's Note:**

> Politik ist eigentlich nicht meine Stärke, aber dichten kann ich hoffentlich...

Zur heutigen Zeit,  
die Schlangen so weit,  
an Ämtern und Grenzen,  
Boote, Straßen voll Menschen.

Die Sonne, sie scheint,  
zum Fenster herein.  
Geregelter Tag,  
der Frieden, den ich mag.

Gedrängt, wenig Platz,  
Demonstranten, eine Hatz.

Schönes Leben, friedlich' Ruh',  
gegenüber Leid das Auge zu.

Zwei Welten, vereint,  
existieren Seit' an Seit'.  
Solidarität in heutiger Zeit,  
immer jemand zum Helfen bereit.

**Author's Note:**

> Was denkt ihr über die Flüchtlingskrise?


End file.
